Sanrio Harbour
Sanrio Harbour is the first zone or "town" where players begin their adventures in Hello Kitty Online. Since the Harbour will be your first impression of Hello Kitty Online, don't be too disappointed yet: *the annoying small clouds that keep wandering by and constantly shroud objects you want to interact with only appear over Sanrio Harbour at present, not at other areas or cities *the unvaried textures and colour of the earth (beach) and broad paths of Sanrio Harbour are not typical for the game either, as you will see by taking a short glance at screenshots of Florapolis or any wilderness-map *also the trees are much more detailled and imaginative in all other areas than in Sanrio Harbour Get your first quest from Pochacco near your starting-point and take a look at the tutorials of the policeman ;) NPCs *Policeman *Pochacco *Mini-Game Manager *Panya *Nyoko *Wanwa *Lily *Usahana *Pururun Kyupi *Buppi *Sora *Kappi *Tuxedo Sam in his house - (a key is needed to enter) *Pure Dream Constructor (useful for those who have fulfilled quests in the Dream Carnival) *Clothes Constructor (useful for those who have fulfilled quests in the Dream Carnival) There may also be other NPCs on this map in time of events *Party Master (will trade your collected event-items for stuff like event-outfits, seeds, guides and so on) *Cupid around Valentine (February 14th) *Badtz Maru, KeroKero Keroppi and Cinnamon / Cinamoroll around Earth Day (April 22nd) *Santa and Mr. Jinch around Christmas (December 24th) * different NPCs for the birthday of Hello Kitty (November 1st) Shops *Food (in Sanrio Harbour) *there is also a second Food-Shop at the station of Sunbright Express (exactly the same as on the Harbour) Creatures : * Starbeam (Level 1) : slime (crafting-material, 1$) * Dark Starbeam (Level 4) : slime (crafting-material, 1$) * Pagurian (Level 2) : gravel (crafting-material, 1$) * Pagurian Leader (Level 4) : shell fragment (1$), pagurian temper (16$) * Snapper (Level 2) : snapper's treasure (2$), gravel (crafting-material, 1$) * Fierce Snapper (Level 5) : snapper's treasure (2$), fierce snapper's fury ($ 17) Resources : *Shamrock (gathering level 1, no tool needed): clover, rare clover *Dark opal basil (gathering level 1, no tool needed): dark opal, mystery leaves *Spiral Wood (woodcutting level 1, no tool needed): willow, small splinters *Bush (woodcutting level 1, no tool needed): short sticks, fragmented branch Connects to maps *Florapolis - to the north-west (up left) houses *TuxedoSam's house (get a key to this house by completing a quest first) Notes and Hints The policeman (as found in every city/town of Hello Kitty Online) can provide you with tutorials. But you will be shown these tutorials anyways right after getting your first starting-quests one after another. You will be able to enter the train station of Sunbright Express right away - but you will be able to actually use the train there only with a "ticket" in your inventory. You can get tickets either by purchasing one of the tickets you can get via item-shop or by completing a quest later on in London called Rail, Derailed. At some events throughout the year you might also be able to win a ticket. If you have played through the Dream Carnival (as of May 2010 it's still in Beta in the EU version) you can get items from the Clothes Constructor and Pure Dream Constructor on the harbour - depending on how well you have done in the Dream Carnival. Should you get a pet-card from any of the creatures of Sanrio Land per chance, keep it! They are very rare, especially those of boss-creatures. You can either use them as pets (which will boost your stats significally, but need to be petted, cleaned and also fed quite often, so this will cost quite an amount of ingame-money), save them for later (like for the 3 "Pet Hunt"-quests), or trade them with other players. Some pets - like snappers and starbeams - can also be "bred" (two pet-cards will be traded for a even rarer one) in Paris to make new sorts of pets. Sanrio Harbour as it has been in Beta 2008 NPCs: *Buppi *Hana *Kyupi *Landry *Lily *Nyako *Panya *Scone *Sora *Wanwa Creatures: *Hermit Crab (level 1) *Starfish (level 2) *Crab (level 3) *Fierce Crab (level 5) Category:zones